Waiting for You
by S.S. Cloud12
Summary: Bit is a soldier, who meets a young girl. Read to find out what happens.


Waiting on You

(A/N I don't own zoids or the song Travelin' Soldier by the Dixie Chicks)

Two days past eighteen

He was waiting for the bus in his army green

Sat down in a booth in a cafe there

Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair

Bit was waiting at the bus stop. ' Man, I'm hungry and I've got about two hours before the bus gets here. I wonder where I can grab some food.' he thought, as he was looking around for a place. ' There's a cafe, I be they have good food.' Then he grabbed his bags and walked into the cafe.

Bit was eating, but only half heartedly. He was scared. ' I can't believe they want me to fight in the army. I'm so nervous and scared.' thought he as he was eating his food.

He's a little shy so she gives him a smile

And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while

And talking to me

I'm feeling a little low

She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go

" Hey miss, would you mind sitting down with me? I need someone to talk to." said Bit to the young girl who was waiting on him.

" I can't at the moment, but give me an hour. Then I'll take you to a place where we can talk. Ok?" said the young waitress.

" Sure." said Bit.

So they went down and sat on the pier

He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care

I got no one to send a letter to

Would you mind if I sent one back here to you

Bit was sitting on the pier with the young waitress who's name was Saria. They were talking about all sorts of things. Both giggling and smiling. Then Bit reached over and held Saria's hand.

They sat there in silence for a little while, still holding hands. Then Bit glanced at his watch. He had 5 more minutes before his bus arrived.

" Hey, Saria. I have to leave here in a few minutes. I bet you have a boyfriend, and I don't want to start trouble, but do you mind if I send letters to you. I have no one else to write to?" asked Bit.

" I would love that, thanks." said Saria as she pecked Bit on the cheek.

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' on the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone whne the letter said

A soldier's coming home

Bit boarded the bus, and Saria walked home. She was in heaven soaring. ' Wow, he was so cute and sweet. I can't wait till he comes home. I'll wait forever. I love him so much.' (A/N Aww, teenage love. So sweet.)

" Hey honey, how was work? And where have you been for the past hour?" questioned Saria's mom.

" Hey mom, work was fine. I've been at the pier, talking with this...guy." said Saria.

" A guy?" Honey, I don't think you should be going to the pier with strange men." said Saria's mom.

" Mom, he's a soldier. He just celebrated his 18th birthday two days ago. He wanted to talk, so I said sure. He looked really down. He asked me if he could write to me, and I said yes." said Saria.

" You gave a guy our address. Wait a minute, did you say he's 18? That's a bit too old for you." Sarias mom said.

" Mom, he's a great guy. And I'll be 17 in two months." said Saria, and then she went into her room.

So the letters came from an army camp

In California then Vietnam

And he told her of his heart

It might be love and all the things he was so scared of

He said when it's getting kinda rough over here

I think of that day sittin' down at the pier

And I close my eyes and see your pertty smile

Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while

" SARIA! You've got another letter from Bit." screamed Saria's mother.

" Thanks mom," said Saria as she took the letter. She opened it up.

Dear Saria,

I miss you. I think I'm in love with you. Don't be frightened or worried, but I may not be able to write for a little while. I've got to go. I love you.

Love, Bit

" Darn, he won't be able to write me for a while." said Saria.

" Good, maybe you'll forget about him, and find you a boyfriend your own age." mumbled Saria's mom.

" What did you say?" said Saria.

" I said good, because I think the mailman is getting tired of delivering here all the time." said Saria's mom.

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' on the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone when the letter said

A soldier's coming home

Bit walked into the war. A trademark grin on his face. ' I can't wait to return home.' he thought. ' I really miss Saria. Just this one last battle, and I can go home.'

Bullets wizzed by. Flying everywhere around the young soldier's face. And then, lights out.

One Friday night at a football game

The lord's prayer and the anthem sang

A man said folks would you bow your heads

For a list of local Vietnam dead

Crying all alone under the stands

Was a piccolo player in teh marching band

And one name read and nobody really cared

But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair

" Nooo!" cried a young girl. " Why him."

" I'm sorry Saria." said Megan.

" I can't believe he won't be coming home." sobbed Saria.

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' on the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone when the letter said

A soldier's coming home

Funeral services took place the following Monday. Only three people attended the funeral. Saria, her mom, and the preacher. Saria cried and cried. Her mom looked at her with sad eyes. ' I'm so sorry honey, I wish this never would have happened. He seems like such a nice guy laying there in that casket.' thought her mother.

Towards the end of the service, Saria walked to the coffin. She glanced down at the young man laying in the casket. She dropped down to her knees, and laid her head on the boy's chest.

" I love Bit Cloud, and I always will. Wait for me in heaven." she sobbed into his chest.

' I will,' thought a young soldier from up in heaven, glancing down at his funeral service. ' I will my dear Saria. You can count on that. I love you.'

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' on the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone when the letter said

A soldier's coming home


End file.
